


Matter Over Mind

by Gee_Bee



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Bee/pseuds/Gee_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A large group of women in one compound can only lead to one thing. Jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Please excuse the bad grammar and spelling.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: burno-inferno.tumblr.com

Franky didn’t even see it happen. She was outside, talking to a few of the girls, ruffling a few feathers, but when they all went back to the unit something was different. Liz had this look on her face, something bad, something she wanted to say but something she wouldn’t let slip past her lips.

“Whats up?” Franky asked as nonchalant as possible, trying not to let on that there was something Liz knew, that Franky didn’t.

“I thought maybe _you_ could tell _me_ Franky. What was that all about?” Liz responded, assuming Franky had seen everything that went down.

Franky just stared at Liz, a smile across her face and a raised eyebrow in question.

“….with Kim?” Liz continued, in an attempt to prompt Franky.

A questioning head tilt to the side and Liz soon realized that Franky had no clue what had just happened.

Liz slowly started to explain,“Mr Fletcher took Kim”

“Took Kim where?” Franky asked, as she stepped closer to Liz.

“To…to the wet cells” Liz stammering as Franky’s gaze became intimidating.

Franky’s mouth dropped open, her eyes in rapid movements, in an attempt to search her brain for a reason as to why this had happened. She found nothing.

“Why?!”

“ I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” Franky said, slightly mocking her.

“He said something about the Governor putting Kim in the wet cells. I didn’t really hear, I was caught off guard with everything that had happened.” Said Liz.

_The Governor? Why would Erica do that?_

“There must have been a reason, she can’t just put people into the wet cells for nothing, isn’t there some files or something they have to fill out saying why?”

Liz’s eyes dropped to the ground for a second in order to avoid Franky’s gaze, she slowly brought them up saying something that Franky probably wouldn’t want to hear.

“ It must be pretty serious”

Franky took in what Liz had said. She walked back into her cell and flopped onto her bed, she always seemed to forget the mattresses there lacked a certain…bounce.

 

Franky was one of two top dogs at Wentworth. There weren’t too many shady dealings in which Franky was not involved or informed about. It couldn’t have been drugs. She knew Kim didn’t mess around in that stuff. It couldn’t have been anything rough or tumble, Kim is strong mentally but she’s smart enough to know she doesn’t have any weight to throw around.

 

Franky rolled over onto her back. Lying there with furrowed eyebrows trying to piece it all together. She cared _about_ Kim but never really cared _for_ her. They got along, in certain aspects of course, but Franky being Franky would never let herself feel anything more for Kim, other than the soft skin of her body. As she thought about this she started to get agitated. Kim was hers, she was apart of her family, she was Franky’s plaything and she was Franky’s property. Suddenly she was enraged at the thought that someone had just swooped in and taken away her toy. She knew she had to talk to the Governor, but she had to be smart. There was a reason behind this move and Franky was going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

“Franky Doyle here to see you Governor” Will announced.

“Send her in”

Erica knew it wouldn’t be long before Franky came to visit after what happened to Kim but she was prepared. She clenched her jaw and took in a deep breath, setting a stern tone for when Franky entered her office.

 

“Please take a seat Franky”, Erica said pointing to the chair as she walked over to close the door of the office.

Franky just sat there saying nothing and kept her gaze straight ahead. Erica sat down into her chair and folded her arms.

“Is there something I can help you with Franky?”

“I think you know what I am going to ask Ms Davidson” Franky responded clenching her jaw.

“ The prison has cracked down on breaches of prison rules” Erica started explaining, “sexual relationships between inmates are strictly prohibited for several reasons. Kim has been quite…open in her affections towards you and there are repercussions for her actions.”

A scowl took over Franky’s face.

“ Are you serious?! That is bullshit!”

“ Franky, we simply can not condone relationships between prisoners”

Franky’s eyes opened wide at the word, her natural instinct kicked in.

“Woah Woah, we aren’t in a… _relationship_ ” Franky said defensively, “she just…keeps me warm in those cold, cold cells.” A smile crossed her face and tongue licked her lower lip. Erica rolled her eyes at the comment.

“She wont be in there for long Franky, just enough so she knows how things will be going forward.”

Franky looked at Erica with a confused look on her face. “Why do this now? Whatever we do doesn’t affect anyone else.”

“Franky, inmate relationships are not allowed for many reasons. Spread of disease for one and these dominate-submissive relationships can often disguise a coercive relationship. “

“Mmm, what can I say, I do like to be in charge” said Franky, deciding to approach this from a different angle rather than fight.

“ So what am I supposed to do now without my _friend,_ play with myself?” Franky asked, a devious grin crossed her face and her tongue wet her lips.

The thought of Franky touching herself made Erica take a deep breath. She adjusted in her seat but kept her gaze straight and strong, “Your sexual needs, Franky, are not my concern.”

The prisoner burst out laughing, her wide smile and tongue once again making an appearance. Clearly Franky’s sex life was Erica’s concern, otherwise this wouldn’t be happening.

“ Well you could at least give me access to the Internet, sneak me some in playboys aye? I’m gonna need a little something to appease my appetites.”

“You can go back to your unit Franky, we are done here.” Erica said completely dismissing what Franky had just said. Franky rolled her head, stood up and put her hands on the desk in front of her. She looked Erica straight in the eye and began to blatantly look her up and down, practically undressing her with her eyes. Erica started to take shorter breaths. The way Franky was looking at her was how a fat kid looks at chocolate cake. Franky bit her lip.

“Well then, I will just have to find something else to use for motivation for the self service I now have to resort to.” One last look at Erica, or more so at her breasts moving up and down due to Erica’s rapid breathing. Franky smiles and walks out the door.

 

Erica sat back in her chair. _Well, that could have been worse_

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so don't hate me for how this chapter went. Honestly, I'm bored with reading fanfic where everyone falls in love.

Blood. Erica hated blood. She tried to do the right thing, walk around the yard, and keep her presence known but typical of Erica’s luck, it all went south. Two of the girls got into a fight. The guards accompanying Erica ran over to break it up, Erica followed behind. Both the guards were more preoccupied with the prisoner throwing the punches rather than the woman on the ground clearly in physical pain. Erica knelt down to the prisoner “Are you okay? What happened?”

For a moment the prisoner said nothing, Erica rubbed her back in some attempt to show empathy, not a characteristic Erica necessarily possessed. The prisoner finally turned and was about to say something…well that’s what Erica thought. Instead of words coming out of the prisoner’s mouth, it was blood. Blood sprayed over the Governor’s shirt as the prisoner coughed trying to clear her airways so she could breathe. She removed her hand from the prisoners back and looked at her shirt. _Fuck!_

_*_

Erica walked through the bathroom door at the rear wall of her office. _G_ _reat!_ Frustrated, she turned on the tap to full flow and dampened a towel. She started to rub her shirt furiously. _Fuck._ That didn’t seem to work. She started to unbutton her shirt so could get better contact with the towel.

“Do it a little slower”

Erica gasped and quickly turned her head. She didn’t even hear Franky sneak into her office. Franky stood there with a cheeky look on her face.

“Unbutton it slower.” She continued, disregarding Erica’s reaction.

“Franky! What are you doing here? How did you get into my office?!” Erica yelled as her hand clamped together on the top part of her blouse that she had already unbuttoned.

“ The halls are a ghost town, everyone went to go check out the biff outside.”

Erica turned her back to Franky and returned to trying to get the blood out of her navy blue blouse. Rubbing even more furiously as Franky only increased her irritation.

“ Better make sure you get all that blood out, never know what kind of _diseases_ we are all spreading in here” Franky said, mocking their earlier conversation they had that week.

“Franky get out!”

“ But I have a question”

Erica rolled her eyes, “Oh yeah?” she asked more concerned with the blood than some idiotic and pointless question Franky was about to ask.

“Its about what we talked about. You know me, not the sharpest tool in the shed, like I got most of the stuff you said but I didn’t understand one of the big words you used. Coercive. What does that mean?”

Erica normally didn’t mind Franky’s little games, they were entertaining and flirty and made time in that hell hole go a little bit quicker but today, she was not in the mood for any of Franky’s crap.

Erica threw the towel down on the bench. “ Get out Franky!” Erica said as she turned and pushed Franky out of the doorway and attempted to close the door. Franky braced her left forearm against the door and stopped Erica from closing it. She forced her way back into the bathroom and gently closed the door behind her. Erica took a few steps back.

“Franky, I will call for the guards if you don’t get out of here now!” Ericas tone stern. She stepped towards the door in an attempt to open it again but Franky blocked her.

“But Miss Davidson,” Franky begins with one eyebrow raised and a smirk growing on her face. “You didn’t answer my question?”

Franky stepped forward and backed Erica up against the counter. She placed one leg in between Ericas legs. Erica stared in silence, her breathing became deep and rapid at the closeness of Franky. Something finally clicked in her brain and Erica realized she needed to get out of the situation. She grabbed both of Franky’s upper arms and pushed her as hard as she could in an attempt to make enough distance between them so she could escape. No luck. Despite Franky’s slim build all those push ups she had done must of worked as Franky barley budged at Ericas shove. Franky reacts. She slammed one hand on the edge of the counter next to Erica and with her other hand grabbed Ericas upper neck, her thumb and forefinger firmly placed on either side of Erica’s jaw. Franky turns Erica’s head to one side, any resistance proved futile.

“Tell me what it means…” Franky whispered into Erica’s ear. Her stern voice mixed with her warm breath against Erica’s ear instills a sense of panic deep within Erica.

Erica could barley get the words out, “force. It means with force.” She stuttered, a pleading sound in her voice hoping her answer would satisfy Franky.

Franky laughed a sadistic laugh. Of course she knew what it meant but getting the words out of the governor was only the first part of her plan.

Franky moved closer to Erica, their bodies completely pushed up against each other.

 Franky leaned her head into Ericas ear “I hear some women like force. Gets them all wet, despite what they might say.”

Suddenly Ericas blouse is ripped off with brut force. Erica gasped and Franky chuckled at the reaction. She dipped her head down and began to lightly bite the top of Ericas breasts. Erica goes to push Franky off again, Franky stayed put, and kissed where she had just bitten to sooth any pain.

“Franky don’t do this.”

“Isn’t this what you want? Wasn’t this your plan all along?”

Franky searched for the hem of Erica’s skirt with one of her hands, not breaking eye contact with the Governor.

She slowly pushed up Ericas skirt, inch by inch. Brushing her thighs in the process. She stopped when should could feel Ericas underwear.  Ericas heart was beating a millions miles a second. _What is happening? Franky wouldn’t do this._

Erica’s eyebrows furrow, “ What plan?”

“With Kim, putting her in the wet cells, stopping inmate relations”

“I don’t…” Erica started to respond before Franky’s hand dove into her panties. Her finger stroked along Erica’s folds, with ease as Erica was very, very wet.

“Ah ha! Well Governer, your voice says one thing and your body says another as it would appear.” Franky’s tone dripping with superiority. Erica turned her head to the side to avoid Franky’s gaze but Franky grabbed her jaw and brought her head forward again to meet the prisoners eyes. Franky licked her lips. Once Franky had spread Ericas wetness she started to circle Ericas clit. Erica jumped at the contact, trying to conceal a moan.

“So tell me Miss Davison, why did you get rid of Kim?”

Erica was physically panting. “ I..I told you.”

Franky picked up her pace, circling faster. She kissed Erica’s neck roughly, grazing her with her teeth. “I want you to tell me the truth.” Franky mumbled into the Governors neck. The hot breath caused Erica to grow wetter, she simply could not control it.

“I..” Erica stopped herself.

“You..?” Prompted Franky. She quickened even more knowing Erica was about to crack. Erica threw her head back as she released a moan. She tried to push Franky away again but she was unable, as her body could not muster up enough strength to do so while Franky was touching her.

“I was sick of seeing her with you!” Erica blurted out not even realizing.

“There it is” A Cheshire like grin takes over Franky’s face. She had won. With no warning at all Franky thrust two fingers into Erica. Erica went to scream but Franky covered her mouth with her free hand. Erica’s arms gripped Franky’s upper arms even tighter, not really knowing whether it was to stabilize herself or to try and push off Franky. It doesn’t take long for Erica to come. Her muscles tighten and her body shivers. Franky removed her hand abruptly from Ericas underwear. Still with the other hand over Ericas mouth, Franky licked the fingers of her free hand, tasting Erica’s juices. The prisoner leaned into Ericas ear and whispered, “ I think I have enough material to get me hot and heavy all by myself now.”

Franky turned and went to walk out the door, just before she exits she turned around and looked at Erica. She is destroyed, her hair is a mess, her skirt is still up around her waist, her makeup is smeared and her breathing rapid.

“Jealousy never ends well.” Frankys tone cold and void of any emotion. Franky walked out of the door and left the Governor in the bathroom.


End file.
